


[podfic] your kiss might kill me

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character(s) of Color, Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I, F/F, First Time, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Outdoor Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Martha Jones' plans for spending a month with her aunt in Leadworth did not involve losing her virginity to a really hot girl she'd hardly met.
Relationships: Martha Jones/Melody Pond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[podfic] your kiss might kill me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [bendingwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/pseuds/bendingwind). Log in to view. 



> Thanks to bendingwind for permission to record and to all the folks who made this anthology happen.

Title: [your kiss might kill me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/669826)  
Length: 7:36

[Mediafire Download Link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7t0n5spswdi668f/%255BDoctor_Who%255D_your_kiss_might_kill_me.mp3/file) | [Streaming Link via Paraka](https://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/CCPAI/%5bDoctor%20Who%5d%20your%20kiss%20might%20kill%20me.mp3)


End file.
